Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay
by RevSue
Summary: Almost ten years after the Centennial celebration of the Seafarer's Games, the Captain convinces Jonathan to enter the Games and vie for the title of Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay.


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay

"Come, lad, you MUST enter the Seafarer's Games this year! That was a highlight of my life when I won the Games and was proclaimed the Strongest Man in New England, and the Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay! And you are living in my house! It would be a complete reflection on me if you do not enter!" the Captain spoke earnestly to the sixteen-year-old boy who was shaking his head.

"I don't see why, Captain." Jonathan protested. "No one sees you. And you don't reflect anything, anyway. Besides, it was a long time ago that you won the games. It has almost been ten years since CLAYMORE won them with your help."

"Oh, Jonathan, why don't you try? It's going to be a little different this year." Candy put in. "They've added some more contests, like rowing and rescuing and, well, lots of things! And Adam and I want you on our team for the beach volleyball tournament that's being planned. Come on, you can at least TRY! Listen, I'll help you! I'll train with you. So will Adam." Candy's friend from ten years ago had evolved into a boyfriend in the last year.

"How come you're so bossy?" Jonathan complained lightly. "I wonder why Adam puts up with you, sometimes!"

Candy stuck out her tongue at her brother, and the Captain sat back, shaking his head. The girl was growing more and more like her mother every day! Then he leaned forward again, "You will have an advantage, my boy, because I will be helping you."

Narrowing her eyes, Candy studied the Captain. "You mean BEFORE, right? Not during the games? Not like you helped Claymore win your tea service back when HE got railroaded into entering? Because that's not fair, Captain."

"I don't need his help!" Jonathan said hotly. "I can do it myself, if I want to and decide to enter!"

"Come on, Jonathan, enter! It'd be great! I think Adam is going to. And Danny Shoemaker." Candy added slyly.

"Danny is?" Jonathan looked surprised.

"Yeah. His mother decided he should ... his father's bank is sponsoring this year's games, you know. Or don't you want to compete with Danny again? He's pretty athletic ..."

"He's a jerk." Jonathan muttered, but he squared his shoulders and said, "All right, Captain. If you and Candy help me train, I'll enter the games this year. But if I lose ..."

"There will be no talk of losing, my boy, ESPECIALLY before the event has taken place!" The Captain beamed on the boy he thought of as his son. "Now, shall we begin?"

"NOW?"

"Why not? Candy, you have the list of events, do you not?"

"Yes, sir!" Candy grinned and handed over the copy of the Schooner Bay Beacon she had been holding. She had known that the mention of Danny as a competitor would turn the tide for Jonathan. He never could bear to have Danny win out anything over him. "Actually, they just mention some of them and say there will be a few surprises, but we pretty well know what they'll be doing."

For the next couple of months, the three worked hard. Carolyn knew something was up, but none of them enlightened her. Not even Martha was let into the secret. The competitors were to remain anonymous until the actual day of the games, a fact that had Jonathan wondering how Candy had known that Danny was entering, until he heard for himself the other boy boasting about how well he would do.

With the Seafarer's Games scheduled as usual for September 25th, Claymore, as the perennial head of the town council, made an announcement the day preceding the games. Because of the recent heat wave which showed no signs of relenting, Schooner Bay's town council had arranged water games and a beach day to coincide with the annual Seafarer's Games. Everyone was to congregate on the public beach in their bathing suits. This completely scandalized the Captain on the morning of the 25th when he realized that Carolyn was going in her old ivory one-piece bathing suit with the white terry coverup.

"You truly plan to exhibit yourself in such fashion, madam? I am appalled!"

"You don't have to look at me, Captain. I won't be here. Except you WERE planning to come with us, weren't you? So I'm afraid you'll have to shut your eyes to my outfit." she questioned idly as she rummaged in her drawer for her watch.

"I would not dream of watching you parade yourself around in public in that ... that ...!" words failed him. "I REFUSE!"

"Aren't you coming, Captain?" Jonathan, who had heard the Captain's thunderous remark from his own room, shouted out his question. He and Candy were soon at the door of the main bedroom, looking at the two inside.

"ME? Attend a BEACH PARTY?" Affronted, the Captain drew himself up tall. "The Seafarer's Games, yes, but imagine turning such a time-honoured tradition into such a ... a ... pitiful excuse for a gathering!"

Candy grinned. "Come on, Captain, come with us! Even Martha's coming! You COULD just come tonight for the Seafarer's Ball, to see the new Grand Admiral take over from last year's, but this whole day should be great. The Games are this afternoon, and we're having a beach volleyball tournament this morning. "

"Well, the teenagers are." Carolyn said, quickly. "I promised to be their personal cheering section. You could join me." she invited with a smile.

"Hmm, perhaps it might be different at that."

"It'd be fun, Captain!" Jonathan urged him.

"Fun?" the Captain's voice held a vague distaste as he eyed the youth who was dressed in a very gaudy outfit. "You do not look much like I did when I was your age, or when I won the Seafarer's Games!"

"Don't be such an old fuddy-duddy, Captain!" Martha appeared in the hallway, and added her voice to the others. He glared at them all from his position by the telescope. Carolyn gathered her things and turned to follow Jonathan and Candy down the stairs, but the Captain's voice halted her.

"Martha? Mrs. Muir? Were I to join you, I assume my usual attire would appear somewhat out of place. Perhaps I should wear something like Jonathan?"

Both women stared at him, incredulously. He was dressed in a brightly patterned Hawaiian shirt and matching baggy swimsuit. Carolyn laughed out loud, and Martha smothered her explosive laugh as the Captain paraded before them.

"Too gaudy, you think? Perhaps this?"

Carolyn's mouth went dry at the sight of Captain Gregg bare-chested and in tight briefs. She stood for a moment, staring at him, until he winked at them both and disappeared.

Martha nudged her. "Shut your mouth and come along, Mrs. Muir. The children are waiting."

Surprised that she could actually speak, Carolyn ignored the first sentence and said, "I don't think they'd be happy to hear themselves called children any more, Martha. They're growing up."

"Too fast, it seems to me. A lot faster than that crazy ghost!" she shook her head.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Captain Gregg was a stubborn old man in a younger man's body." Carolyn sighed.

"But what a body it is," Martha gave a short laugh. "Gorgeous, wouldn't you say? No ... YOUR word was, if I recall correctly which I do, MAGNIFICENT."

Carolyn chuckled a bit, and turned a little pink. "Shame on you! You know he doesn't even HAVE a real body."

"Now THAT is a shame!" Martha sighed breathily.

"Martha!" Carolyn pretended to be shocked.

"I'm into art appreciation," Martha said with dignity.

"My aunt Fanny!" Carolyn muttered.

"His is much more interesting." retorted Martha with a grin.

Sputtering with laughter, they made it down the stairs and gathered up the food Martha was taking.

"I liked him best in the briefs, but he was certainly funniest in the other. What do you think the others on the beach would make of him if they could see him, always supposing he condescends to put in an appearance?" Martha continued.

"Who ever thought of such a thing as a beach party?" came the Captain's annoyed voice. Hearing a hint of laughter and gratification underneath the annoyance, Carolyn wondered if he had been listening to their conversation.

"It was a unanimous decision of the town council." Carolyn said.

"Hmph. Wanting everyone to appear in public wearing nothing but ..." he stopped as he eyed Carolyn again, then a wicked grin crossed his face, "a low-cut handkerchief." he concluded.

Again Martha snorted with laughter. "I'm out of here. I'll wait in the car for you, Mrs. Muir."

"Captain, this is a perfectly respectable bathing suit! I've told you that before!" Carolyn gave Martha a distracted nod even as she argued with the Captain. Then a faint smile crossed Carolyn's face and she added daringly, "I COULD have worn one of Candy's bikinis!"

Thunder crashed and the Captain roared, "YOU WOULD NOT DARE!"

"That's my cue." and Martha was gone, still chuckling.

"Captain, I refuse to waste my time fighting over what I am not wearing..."

"An apt description. But then, you DO have a way with words." he inserted.

Carolyn threw up her hands in defeat, and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

In spite of all his previous fuss, it seemed that once they got to the beach, the Captain allowed himself to be swayed by "mob emotion", and an almost silly grin remained plastered on his face. For the first hour, he amused himself and Carolyn by strutting behind every boy or man who passed, wearing the same outfit his model was. Then, dressed once again in a skin-tight, dark blue bathing suit that left nothing to the imagination, the Captain settled himself beside Carolyn on a blanket on the beach, intent on making comments for the rest of the morning about everyone around them as they watched the beach volleyball tournament. Jonathan and Candy had joined their friends. With an faint, longing look in her eyes, Martha had told Carolyn she would be with Ed for the rest of the day.

The morning went much as expected. The Captain made biting comments, and Carolyn had to smother her laughter many times. Even so, she was aware that many people eyed her speculatively when they noticed her rather unorthodox behaviour in spite of her seeming solitude. They shared snacks, cheered on Jonathan and Candy in their game, and the Captain made the most of Carolyn's attraction to him in what he termed his "new look".

At last it was time for the Seafarer's Games to begin. Jonas Applewhite, as usual, took up the microphone and called all the registered contestants to come to the front. Carolyn was startled to see Jonathan making his way to the front, but then she saw the Captain's satisfied smugness.

"I should have known." she smiled ruefully at him. "That's what you've been doing the last few months. Working with him. You DID know about this, didn't you? Was it your idea?"

"Guilty, madam. But I must confess that I had some help in persuading the lad. AND in working with him."

"Oh?"

"Your daughter."

Suddenly the Captain's face went blank with shock. Carolyn followed his gaze. There on the stage were the candidates ... Jonathan and Danny were the youngest, Adam was grinning sheepishly beside them and CANDY was the only female! "MRS. MUIR!" the Captain exploded. "What is Candy doing up there!"

"Just hazarding a guess, I'd say that she registered as a candidate. I should think you'd be happy that they BOTH are trying."

"A GIRL? In the SEAFARER'S GAMES?"

"Why not?" Carolyn spoke lightly. "They're not called SeaMEN's Games. Fortunately."

"It is outrageous, and OUT of the question!" the Captain made a sudden movement, and Carolyn put out a hand to restrain him, forgetting as usual that she couldn't actually touch him.

"Please, Captain, let me listen." She wanted to hear about the new institution of a point system, with each contestant receiving points for the various events.

What Carolyn heard next, however, under Jonas' bellowing of the instructions, was Jane Shoemaker saying nastily to Cynthia Hassenhammer, "Well, just as your Penelope said years ago, that Candy Muir is a tomboy! She'll never be a lady!"

The words caught the Captain's ear as well, and to Carolyn's dismay, he reacted instantly. First a rogue wave hit the two women, catching them completely unaware as they were sitting quite a ways up the beach, and while they were spluttering, sand was flung at them.

"Captain!" Carolyn whispered, almost laughing as she recalled the first time she had said this to him, and about Jane Shoemaker, too! "That is no way to treat a lady!"

He turned to glare at her, then he relaxed enough to smile. "Ah, madam," He obviously remembered watching Jonathan's ball game with her that one afternoon, and he smoothly gave her the same answer now as he had then. "We are not DEALING with ladies!" Then his face darkened again. "How DARE they talk about Candy that way. She is most definitely a lady. Usually. But how DARE she presume to enter the Seafarer's Contest?"

"Why not, Captain? Are you afraid she'll win? And be the next Grand Admiral?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Carolyn determinedly turned to watch the first contest.

It was one of the regular events ... swabbing the deck. Planks had been spread over the sand, and the eight contestants handed a bucket and mop. Jonas blew the whistle, and everyone began. Obviously Candy and Jonathan were the only two who remembered how the Captain had upset Claymore's bucket and sent him flying along. They both instantly overturned their buckets and began swabbing as quickly and efficiently as they could. It was close, but Candy managed to get just ahead of Jonathan at the end. The two grinned at each other. Clearly the boy was not put out with his sister for competing with him.

"Well, only to be expected. Mopping up IS a woman's job." the Captain grudgingly admitted to Carolyn.

"Oh, is that so?" Carolyn raised her eyebrows at him.

Then the Captain overheard Danny mutter the same thing to Adam. Outraged, the spirit caused Danny to slip on the wet boards and land firmly on his rear end.

"Captain ..." Carolyn began.

"Madam, he is no gentleman!" the Captain growled.

Smiling, Carolyn said quietly, "I was merely going to say that the boy only said what you did."

The Captain had no answer to that.

The second event was to row a dinghy out to a floating buoy and circle it, returning to the pier first. At the starter's pistol, all eight contestants bent to their task, pulling against the swells of the ocean. Amid much cheering and encouragement, Jonathan managed to maneuver his craft the fastest. Adam came a close second and Candy and Danny tied for third. The judges called a halt for a moment while they juggled figures, then nodded to Jonas.

"Do we hear a tally now, or not until the end?" Jonas asked.

"The end!" came the answer.

Carolyn groaned. "That's terrible. We'll have no idea who is winning."

"It's obvious Jonathan is ahead now." the Captain was beaming.

"Not so obvious. They get points for style and technique as well as speed. Didn't you hear that part? For example, even though Adam came fourth in both events so far, he may actually be ahead of everyone point-wise. And HE could be the Grand Admiral!"

"Not very likely." A rumbling was heard, causing everyone on the beach to look anxiously up into the blue sky. The Captain subsided again.

When the Captain heard that the traditional barrel-lifting event had been removed from the games, he was enraged. "In MY day, that event alone proved a man's strength!"

"Captain, a person's strength is not measured by how much he or she can lift and move these days. We have machines to do most of that. Now it's strength of mind and character that counts."

"Hmm ... like female trickery, no doubt! Such as what Candy used on Jonathan and myself to train with us, yet never let on that she was planning to enter the games herself!"

Carolyn ignored that.

Instead of body strength, the next event involved teamwork and ingenuity. Jonathan and Candy were teamed together. Each team was shown to a bathtub in which to get from one end of the bay to the other. The crews were given two canoe paddles, some rope and a tarpaulin as their only aids. Feverishly, two crews pushed their bathtubs into the water, scrambled in and began paddling frantically through the swells. Jonathan and Candy, however, after a blank look at each other, decided that they could probably rig up a sail.

"After all," Candy said, practically, "the wind is in the right direction, we may as well make use of it. Look at those two idiots over there -- Gregory and Gilbert are just going in circles with the paddles! And Adam and Danny aren't much better."

Seeing what the Muirs intended to do, Charlie Jenkins and Bill McBean tried to copy their idea and rig the bathtub into a sail boat. Once again, the Captain's assistance over the years with sailing and stories about the rigging on his ships paid off, and Candy and Jonathan easily sailed to victory in that event.

"As I said," the Captain nodded sagely. "Female trickery."

Next came a wind surfing race. Candy won that one easily, although Jonathan, Danny and Adam were close behind. Wind surfing had become a very popular sport that summer with the youth of Schooner Bay, especially since the weather had been so warm for such a long time.

"And that takes strength, Captain, to balance on that board and hold that bar with the sail attached so you don't fall into the water the way poor Gregory Post kept doing! Even George Gilbert had trouble!"

"I must say, my dear," the Captain remarked. "It seems these Games are more geared for the younger generation!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just look at those other four young men! Useless! Worse even than Elroy Applegate!"

"Hardly THAT bad, Captain!" Carolyn said dryly, "They're doing very well for the MOST part!

Tension mounted in the crowd as the mast climb, fish cleaning and harpooning events waged fast and furious. Jonathan, Candy, Adam and Danny all did well, although this time Gregory managed to throw his harpoon the furthest. Of course, he fell over himself as he did so, to resounding laughter from the onlookers. The Captain just snorted in disgust.

The final event sent the contestants out in dinghies again, this time to race to "rescue" buoys which had been anchored near the rocks of the breakfront. Charlie Jenkins overturned his dinghy very close to the rocks, and Candy stopped to help him turn it back over and held it while he clambered in. But with strong pulls, she managed to outstrip the others and pulled her designated buoy into her dinghy, moving the heavy chain almost effortlessly through her hands in a steady motion as she "weighed anchor". She was the one to get back to shore first.

When the judges announced that the winner would not be declared until the start of the Seafarer's Ball that evening, everyone groaned. Still, it kept the anticipation high as they all hurried home to change and get ready for the big evening. Jonathan and Candy argued amicably over whether or not Danny had a chance at winning, and the Captain just shook his head.

"In MY day ..." he began.

Candy interrupted him. "I think Jonathan did really well for his first time, don't you, Captain?"

"Aye, he most certainly did me proud, today. As you say, VERY well for his first time."

"Whadda ya mean, first time?" Jonathan whined.

Carolyn laughed. "I think the Captain will keep after you until you become the Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay. Unless Candy does, of course."

Candy grinned at her. "Not likely. I just wanted to try it this time. I'm content to let Jonathan be G.A.."

"G.A.?" the Captain questioned.

"Yeah. It'd be cool to get the prize, and I could sure spend the $100, but face it, Captain, it's a fairly empty title, wouldn't you say?"

"I was very proud of it myself," he said, "and my record has never been equalled! That, in itself, is a great accomplishment. I would like Jonathan to at least come CLOSE to that stature, even if it is impossible to surpass it!"

"Okay, Captain, whatever you say. Hey, Mom, what are you going to wear tonight?" and the conversation about the Games was finished for the time being.

When the group from Gull Cottage arrived at the town hall for the Seafarer's Ball, Claymore met them at the door, beaming effusively. Ed was right behind him, and he promptly asked Martha if she would help him out at the refreshment table until the short program awarding the prize to the new Grand Admiral was over. "Then I want the first dance with you!" he continued. Martha beamed at him and swept away.

The others followed Claymore into the hall, and Jonathan promptly deserted Carolyn when he spied his group of friends on the other side of the room. Candy and Carolyn remained beside Claymore as Jonas stood up by the podium and hollered into the microphone that he had the results of the Games.

Everyone quieted, and after thanking all the contestants for participating and doing so well, Jonas opened the envelope he had been waving around. "Third place, Bill McBean, and a prize of $25!"

The husky twenty-year-old beamed as he marched up for his prize.

Jonas picked up another envelope and opened it. "And there was a TIE for second place! Jonathan Muir and Danny Shoemaker!"

Carolyn gasped and she and Candy clapped wildly. Feeling the presence of the Captain at her side, Carolyn turned slightly to see his face wreathed in smiles as he watched Jonathan climb up to the podium with Danny. Pride in her son's accomplishment was very obvious in the spirit's demeanor. Jonas continued, "These two were the youngest contestants this year! The Town Council representative on the judging team WANTED to make them share the $50 prize..."

"No doubt that was that parsimonious pipsqueak, Claymore!" the Captain muttered.

"...but the rest of the team voted him down!"

Grinning, Danny and Jonathan accepted their prizes and stood back with Bill.

"And now, the moment we have been waiting for!" Jonas boomed out. He opened the envelope, stared for a moment, then shook his head. "It can't be!" he murmured.

"It IS!" came a voice belonging to one of the judges.

"Get ON with it!" came another.

Jonas gulped, then squared his shoulders and said in a firm voice, "Not that I'm against the decision of the judges, you understand, and it IS the new point system, and I'm sure you will all agree that this decision is right and just and appropriate! The next Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay, the winner of the $100 prize ... Candy Muir!"

Wild applause erupted, as well as whistles and cheers and Candy, a stunned look on her face, turned to Carolyn in disbelief. "ME? I WON?"

"Get on up there! Oh, Candy, I'm so proud of you!" Carolyn gave her a quick hug.

Then Candy giggled. "But look at the Captain!" she whispered before she scampered up on to the stage.

Carolyn looked over to see Captain Gregg standing as if he had been frozen. All around everyone was jumping up and down, clapping and yelling, but he didn't appear to hear or see anything. It gave her the strangest feeling that somehow their roles had switched. "Captain? Captain Gregg?" He didn't move. She wondered if he had even heard her. Jonas called again for more applause for all the contestants, then announced that the dancing would begin immediately.

Claymore leaned in closer to say to her, "Oh, Mrs. Muir, the memories this moment brings back. Memories of the year I won the games ... I truly was superb, wasn't I?" He had a silly smile on his face as he thought back.

"Obviously your memory is faulty, you spineless sea urchin!" the Captain jerked then became visible to the hapless man, growling as Claymore jumped and yelped in terror.

"Stop DOING that!" the man whined as he cringed away from the spirit he feared and hated. "I got your tea service back for you, didn't I?"

"I got my tea service back, no thanks to you! All I needed was your body, pitiful though it is!"

"Well ... well at least I HAVE a body, which is more than you do, you big bully! So I can dance with Mrs. Muir, and YOU can't!" Foolishly, Claymore pulled a startled Carolyn into his arms, and turned his back on the Captain, stepping heavily on Carolyn's foot as he moved.

Carolyn smothered a sharp cry of pain, and in the next instant, Claymore was stretched flat out on the floor, unconscious. Carolyn found herself spirited over to a dim alcove on the side, feeling the force of the Captain's personality around her, if not actual arms. She felt so safe and protected and loved that she wanted to lean into him, not mindful of the dancers swirling past her on the other side of a partially closed drape.

"Are you all right, my dear?"

"Y-yes, thank you." She gingerly tried to put her foot down, and was relieved to find that she could put weight on it without it hurting too much. She looked up at the Captain. "I wish I could repay you somehow."

"Repay me, Madam? For what?"

"Rescuing me from Claymore. Working with Jonathan and Candy for the summer. Not being furious because CANDY won and not Jonathan."

"My dear, it may take a while for me to get over my ..." he hesitated.

"Shock?"

"I was slightly taken aback, that is all." he spoke arrogantly. "After all, she is a FEMALE, in a man's domain! However, she acquitted herself well, as did Jonathan."

"Yes, they both did very well. So I DO wish I could repay you."

"With what?"

"With a dance would be nice." Carolyn spoke wistfully, looking out at the couples on the floor, swirling around to an old-fashioned waltz. She spotted Candy nestled in Adam's arms, her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face as the two danced. Then Jonathan and his partner, Suzy, whirled by. The small crowd which had gathered around the prostrate Claymore had dispersed when the man had crawled to the far side and leaned against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Aye, it would. Like the one I stole from that impossible ninny the night of the Centennial. Remember?"

"Always." Carolyn said fervently.

Uncharacteristically, the Captain hesitated before saying, "It COULD be repeated ..."

"No." Carolyn shook her head. "No. Not with Claymore. Please."

"Very well."

Carolyn saw the faint disappointment in his eyes, and cast a quick glance around. They were out of sight, for the most part. She held out her hands to him. "Captain? Dance with me?"

"Mrs. Muir! Do you realize how it would look? You would be here by yourself ..."

"Please?"

"I am just an illusion!"

"I'm fully aware of that, Captain."

"Women! I will never understand them! How can we dance together ...?"

Stepping closer, Carolyn put out one hand, and her other went to hover near his shoulder. Grumbling under his breath, the Captain held his hand up to her outstretched one, then the other hand went around her waist. Carolyn felt her breathing speed up at his nearness. She stared up at him, a faint smile on her face, and they gazed into each other's eyes as they began dancing.

"See?" she ventured after a moment. "We are in such perfect accord tonight that we are able to move in unison and in time to the music!"

"Aye, I see ..." his eyes swept down her body and returned to her green eyes with a powerful look of desire and love. "I can almost make myself believe I am ... touching you."

She missed a step, and her hand swept through the Captain's arm as she stumbled. Horrified, she stopped and stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Captain! Did it hurt?"

"Nonsense, I cannot be hurt." his voice was brusque. "Not physically."

Trying to smile, Carolyn murmured, "No, of course not. You are, or were, after all, the Strongest Man in New England!"

"It hurt you?" His jaw was clenched, but he relaxed slightly when she shook her head. "You are ready to stop dancing?"

"Captain, I would dance forever with you ..."

"Mrs. Muir?" Jonas' voice interrupted the moment, and Carolyn swung around to see the man hovering by the curtain which partially obscured the alcove she and the Captain had been in.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to compliment you on raising such fine children. Jonathan did real well in the Games today for being the youngest competitor, and I guess I don't need to tell you how surprised we all were when Candy first registered then WON and became Schooner Bay's newest Grand Admiral."

Carolyn's smile lit up the dim alcove. "Thank you, Jonas. But I didn't even know either one of them had registered."

"Someone trained them well. And we all know that what a child learns in the home is vital to their future. Just thought I'd let you know. Strange, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Why, that you live in Gull Cottage, built by the first Grand Admiral of Schooner Bay. It's almost as if his spirit entered your children and taught them everything he knew. And Captain's Gregg's record has never been equalled at the Games, you know."

"See? Even HE agrees!" the Captain murmured in her ear.

But Jonas continued, "Never until now, that is."

"I beg your pardon?" Carolyn heard the Captain's words at the same time as they came out of her mouth.

"Yes. He may have been the strongest man in New England that year, but we all know that the physical side of things isn't everything. The committee figured out how the Captain would have done in today's terms ... just in comparison to the events in both times, that is ... as best we know from the records ... and it seems that Candy even beat HIM. "

A thunderous rumble of denial drowned Carolyn's sudden, uncontrollable laughter.


End file.
